If
by mishka-chan
Summary: If I could... I would stay by you forever Kakanaru


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Nor do I own the song 'If' I am pretty sure Masashi Kishimoto and Anthony Kiedis is marinatin' a pimp slap for me somewhere….

Warning: contains no real mature content the rating is for safety

This is a small change of pace for me… I usually do the sasunaru but for once I will do a kakanaru in Kakashi's POV… deal with it…

Sasuke: WHAT THE HECK!! WHAT ABOUT GIVEN, MISSING, WHAT ABOUT ME!!!

Mishka: About that actually… well you see my brother is evil and when I left the room to get a drink he, not understanding the awesome power of yaoi, logged me off in the middle of the save from a floppy to my documents and unfortunately corrupted the file on the disc and it hadn't had a chance to save yet. So that is where the 11/ 12 chapter of given went… so I am now in the process of having it checked and decided to write this… Missing I will be honest I have writers block but I will update do not lose faith please!!! Sasuke I am also writing a fic for you as well.

Sasuke: looks up hopefully "with Naru-chan"

Mishka: no with Itachi

Sasuke: WITH MY BROTHER!!

Mishka: yes with your brother he is effing HAUT deal with it and love him…

Sasuke: WITH MY BROTHER!!!

Bradley (Mishka's brother) takes this opportunity to see what little sis writes about and reads this segment, blushes crimson, coughs, squeaks out a muffled 'good luck' and runs off… Nelle laughs her ass off…

Mishka: It is not going to be yaoi it will be brotherly love like my version of the story I'm not just a perv people ON WITH THE FIC ALREADY!!!

If

By: Mishka-chan

_And if I had a clue I would know exactly_

_What to do_

_If I were the wiser of the two_

I wish I could turn you away, but those damn eyes begging for acceptance for love. I couldn't say no, but I came close.

"We can't not until you are eighteen…"

"But Kakashi-sensei that is in three years. I have already waited three."

"As have I. Three more years… please…

_And if I saw all so clear_

_I'd write it down and bend your ear_

_If I were the clearer of the two_

You leaned forward and kissed me. "Stop. As your commander I demand that you stop this now. STOP!" I pushed you off. "You don't know what you do. You moron!" After seeing the look on your face I felt horrible.

"Don't call me that…"

"I forgot Naruto I am sorry." I kissed you and forgot that I had been yelling at you for doing the exact same thing not more than a minute ago…

"Kakashi-sensei… you just said."

"Shut up."

I continued to kiss you.

We could take a walk into the 

_Canyons of 5th avenue_

_Sing and dance…_

_Just to name a few_

I walked into the clearing where you and Sai sparred. You looked distracted momentarily losing focus and Sai hit you.

"Ack. Naruto I am so sorry!" You were bleeding. He leaned forward and began to wrap your hand and kissed you forcing you to the ground…

"No. Sai stop… please stop" you said as you tried to get him off and he pinned you…

"Naruto, Sai, that is enough training for today." I saw him hesitantly lift himself from you, stalking off… frustrated. In a way that reminded me of that Uchiha…

_All I do_

_All I do_

I pushed that smug bastard against the wall and stared into his impossibly black eyes pinning them with my one eye.

"What's wrong Kakashi? Did I take something of yours?" He smirked knowingly.

"You touch him again and I'll slit your throat…"

_And if I heard the angels sing I'd_

_Sing it back to you and bring the_

_Sound of heaven ringing just for you_

"Kakashi please…"

"You know I hate the stuff…"

"And I hate those evil porn books you are always reading and giggling like a Uchiha fangirl over."

"Ahh…"

"P-Please…"

There was a silence.

"Alright I'll buy you the ramen…"

_And if I saw the sun fall down_

_I'd pick it up and make a crown_

_One that was a perfect fit for you_

You sat with me in our apartment. I had filed for custody of you. I looked over at you when you met my gaze I blushed feeling incredibly stupid when those big innocent orbs fell on me…

"What's wrong Kakashi?"

"Um. Just here." I threw a box in your general direction and mumbled some excuse over having to use the bathroom. I waited three hours and then sneaked out to find you sleeping on the couch. A ring now rested on the ring finger of your left hand…

_We could take a walk_

_Into the apple orchard by the school _

_We could make a little residue_

I heard the click of a camera as you took a picture of me.

"What are you doing?"

"I want something of you when we can't be together…" You had been promoted to ANBU today and would now be taking missions of your own. To make it worse you were directly made captain of your own team, so there was not much of a chance of us being together on missions. Today was also your 16th birthday…

I took your camera pulled you to me. Taking off my mask I smiled at you and you smiled back. Snap… the camera clicked. We leaned in. Snap… You kissed me. Snap… and the camera was forgotten. I stopped before you made it to my waist.

_We could find a place to stay _

_A secret little hide away_

_Spend a little time inside of you_

Three days before your eighteenth birthday I was to have a mission. Tonight was the night I was supposed to leave. On your eighteenth birthday you would receive a surprise from Tsunade and I had wanted to be there however. I couldn't.

"Naruto…"

You looked over in my direction.

"Hai, Kakashi…"

"Come here." You did as I asked and approached. I pulled you down to the bed with me.

"Can I make love to you tonight?"

You nodded emphatically. As I stripped you, you blushed red. As I kissed you, you shivered. As I entered you, you moaned. As I loved you, I was the happiest man in the world.

"K-KAKASHI!!!!" You screamed reaching completion…

"I love you…Naruto"

"I love you, too Kakashi…"

You fell asleep exhausted.

I was gone when you awoke…

_All I do_

_All I do_

I now tear through men's flesh as I struggle to finish this mission so that I can get back to you. The kunai pierced my back. Three more penetrated. I pulled out the picture hidden in my Jounin vest…

_All eyes_

_All eyes_

_All eyes on you_

We kissed a ring glistened on my left hand as it held your neck to bring you deeper into the kiss. Your left hand glistened with an identical ring. I caressed your face. "Happy eighteenth birthday, Naruto- Hokage-sama…" I kissed your picture and clutched in my hand over my chest. "Goodbye…" I closed my eyes and sighed. Shikamaru and Kiba landed beside me…

"Kakashi!" I refused to open my eyes as everything drifted away…

_All I do_

Death appeared and stated. You have two last requests that you may have.

"I want to see him as he receives his title…"

"It shall be done."

You smiled exuberantly. I felt my dead body glow.

"You won't need that next request." Death said.

_All I do_

I felt my eyes open Naruto stood over me. Then you punched me.

_All I do_

"Naruto…"

"Don't ever try that fucking shit again."

"What?"

"Don't ever try to die on me never again…"

"I won't. I will always be here."

If I had the chance I would give you everything. If I were wiser, sharper, clearer then maybe I would deserve you…but all I do is worry you. I hold you back All I do is love you. For there is not a light at the end of life, because I will never make it to where you will go when you die… However I want to be by your side forever.

_All I do…_


End file.
